


To Craft A Saturated Solution

by YesBothWays



Series: The Body's Intelligence Could Rival The Mind's [12]
Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Non-Monogamy, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine go over to Shay's apartment for a threesome.  Cosima tries to stay cool while having her mind blown.  Delphine witnesses and is witnessed in return.  Shay learns from having even more beautiful, new sexual experiences.  Everything is awesome.  F#@$ all this canon misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Craft A Saturated Solution

            Delphine read the text she had just received from Cosima out loud to Shay. The text said: "Scott just told Megan he wants to take her last name if they ever get married. I have never seen her look more pleased." Shay had to stop to laugh before she could taste the sauce she had poised in front of her lips after it had cooled on a metal spoon.

            Shay used to use a little wooden tasting spoon, but she burned her tongue too often. Delphine finally said out loud that a metal spoon would conduct heat and cool faster. Shay looked only mildly annoyed at the sudden intrusion of scientific analysis into the situation and seemed more relieved than irritated that it actually worked.

            "A few more minutes," Shay said. She set a little timer on the stove. She came and picked up her wine off the counter to take a drink. She glanced at Delphine and sat her wine down.

            Delphine smiled already as Shay stepped in close to her. She came away from the counter a bit. Shay slid her arm around Delphine's waist. Delphine leaned down, so they could kiss.

            As time passed, Delphine had learned that she loved the way that Shay's kisses would begin gently and open out slowly. She did not feel an inclination to rush them along after their first time together. And now it felt almost peaceful when she and Shay would kiss. She felt her breath release from her body in a faint sigh afterwards.

            Shay's hand ran down Delphine's back. She reached up again and added the other hand and pressed in more, as she ran her hands down along Delphine's back. She seemed to be feeling her way down through all the muscles along her spine. Her hands would find out tense places and linger over them almost it seemed by instinct.

            Tonight, Shay's hand found the scar in Delphine's back. Delphine felt herself stiffen almost imperceptibly when Shay touched her here. So Shay's hand picked it up and lingered at this place for a moment. She didn't press into Delphine now, but she ran her hand across her back with a gentle, steady pressure.

            Delphine saw Shay grow lost in thought for a moment. She glanced down at Delphine's body, and Delphine knew she was focused on what she felt with her hand. She touched the exact place of the scar now.

            "Can you feel the scar?" Delphine said. Shay's look of concentration let go. She had not thought of Delphine's gunshot wound until this moment. It seemed to suddenly make sense to her.

            "Not… not really," Shay said.

            "But you can still tell that it's there?" Delphine said. Shay just nodded to her softly. She slid her hand around to the front. She ran her hand in the same way over the scar on Delphine's stomach. Delphine felt the faintest urge to pull Shay's hand away, as if afraid that she might hurt her somehow.

            "You ever get pain here still?" Shay said. She pressed very softly on the front and back at the same time. The sensation of it seemed to flare into Delphine's mind a bit.

            "No," Delphine said. She heard the stiffness in her own voice. Shay looked over at her face curiously. Delphine tried to think of how to explain. "It feels… sensitive still. Not pain, though, really."

            Shay let go of her. She seemed a bit reluctant when she did. She went and got her wine and took another drink. She stood in close to Delphine again and leaned against the counter herself.

            "I think it might be like a hot spot, somatically," Shay said. She seemed to be trying to not to be intrusive about all of this. She was quelling an instinct to become more curious. Delphine leaned back into the counter again and actually felt interested to know what Shay was thinking. Shay saw this in her expression already before she spoke.

            "What does it mean?" Delphine said. Shay seemed to think of how to describe it for a moment. She put her glass down again.

            "It's just, like, a place in your body that's loaded with past emotions," Shay said. "'Memory resides in the muscle,'" Shay said, and Delphine felt that it was a quote. "Here," Shay said, as she reached out again and looked closely at Delphine.

            Delphine stood forward again and felt herself swallow. "Just scan through your mood now, like how you feel overall, in your body." She waited a moment, and then she touched Delphine again. "Is there any kind of change when your focus comes here now?"

            Delphine felt her stomach almost flicker at the touch, and she felt a slight, conflicted instinct to draw away from the touch as it came at both the front and the back. She felt a strange sensation like heat and cold run through herself. Shay watched her expression and knew that she felt something. She reached up and touched the muscle in Delphine's jaw.

            "This goes tight," Shay said softly. Delphine felt it now and loosened her jaw. Shay grazed the corner of her eye and her mouth with the tips of her fingers. Delphine could feel that the expression she held was sad. Delphine sighed deeply now. Shay made a thoughtful sound. "Any images or anything specific come to mind?" Shay asked.

            Delphine tried to consider this. Her mind brought out a flash of Rachel Duncan walking down a hallway away from her, and then she remembered the lines beside Cosima's eyes when her face was pale and strained with illness, years ago now. Then she touched on thoughts of Lyra and felt a rush of sadness run through her, as always. She felt herself grow less emotional and harder than she typically felt in response.

            Delphine looked at Shay's expression. Shay must have seen this in her face. She did not say anything. Delphine turned to get her wine again, and Shay stood back from her a bit.

            "Some unhappy things do come to mind," Delphine said before she took a drink. Shay nodded at her faintly. She seemed unsurprised and did not seem to want to pry any further.

            "You should touch it sometimes or get Cosima to touch it and see if you can unfreeze whatever is trapped in there," Shay said. "You can do it gradually, in stages." Her tone was even milder than usual. She probably should, Delphine thought. "A lot of traumatic experiences get sort of trapped in the body until you intentionally release them, and especially in places that have actually sustained an injury. I've made Cosima cry touching her chest before."

            "Recently?" Delphine asked her in surprise.

            "Oh, no," Shay said. "Back when we first met. She had a whole lot going on in there, back then."

            Delphine's body seemed relaxed again now. She grew thoughtful about this. She had an image of Cosima's chest and back in her mind and remembered touching her with an indistinct memory formed from what must have been thousands of times by this point and just how her body felt. She had dozens of images of cells seen under a microscope and models on computer screens flash into her mind, but she did not focus on any of them to draw them out more distinctly.

            Shay went over and tried their sauce again. Delphine took another drink of her wine. She could tell from Shay's body language that the food was finished even before she reached to turn off the stove. Delphine turned and got out some dishes for them.

            After they finished dinner, they usually washed their dishes. Shay tried to shy them away from cleaning up tonight. She was trying to save time, Delphine knew. Delphine was going to go and pick up Cosima later. Delphine felt reluctant to leave Shay with their cleaning, but Shay pulled her in close to herself and distracted her with more kissing.

            "Should we get in my bed?" Shay said. They done never done this before tonight. Shay had her hand resting on Delphine's chest.

            "Yes," Delphine said. She smiled softly at Shay and felt a bit shy about it. Shay stalled for a moment, then she put her hands to Delphine's face. Delphine leaned down to kiss her a few times, before they went over and both climbed into her bed.

            They lay together side by side, and Shay propped herself up on her elbow. She seemed to take a moment to settle in, and she looked down over Delphine's body, stretched out in her bed. Delphine felt like she settled in herself, while she waited for Shay.

            Shay smiled at her, and after a long moment, she leaned down to kiss her again. Delphine held her hands at the back of her neck and let her fingers press into her hair. Shay made a soft sound at this.

            They kissed for a long time, before Shay leaned back again. Shay let her hand run down Delphine's arm and over her hand. She let it run over her hip, which sent an ache through Delphine's stomach.

            "You're not so tall laying down," Shay said softly. She looked up at Delphine's face with a smile. Delphine laughed at this for a moment.

            "I have something to ask you," Delphine said. She shifted slightly on the bed. Shay looked over her expression for a moment.

            "What?" Shay said in a heavy and inviting tone. Delphine smiled. She touched Shay's face and forgot for half a moment what she was going to say before she remembered.

            "Can I see the 'sex picnic basket'?" Delphine said. She bit her lip in a grin after she said this. Shay thought for a moment and her eyebrows went up as she processed this. Then she burst out laughing. She rested her hand on Delphine's arm as she did. Delphine laughed along with her.

            "That's what she calls it?" Shay said. She meant Cosima, who must have told Delphine where Shay kept all her sex toys. She had them in a covered basket on a low shelf by the bed.

            "Yes," Delphine said. "It's okay if you don't want to."

            "Of course, I want to," Shay said. She gave Delphine an almost serious look. She glanced down over Delphine and grew thoughtful for a moment. Delphine touched her arm, as if to bring her out of it. "Okay," Shay said with a sigh. She sat up and put her hair behind her ears. She touched Delphine again, and after a moment, she crawled over and leaned off the bed to retrieve the basket.

            Delphine sat up and pulled herself up in the bed. She propped herself on some pillows that she pushed into place behind her back. She cleared her throat a bit and sat smiling. Shay came up beside her and got herself situated, as well. She put the basket on the bed in between them and took the top shelf off.

            Shay took the stuff out, and Delphine concentrated as she tried to picture what all it was for and how it worked in her mind. Shay sort of let the stuff pile onto the bed in front of the basket. Delphine wondered for a moment if Shay knew how much of this stuff she already knew about, but there was a lot more than she pictured.

            "How did you get such a collection?" Delphine asked. Her tone came out curious and almost impressed. She looked to see if Shay would be embarrassed anyway. She wasn't. She made a lazy shrug. She scratched under her eye for a moment before she answered.

            "I spent a long time working on sex stuff. I was chasing my orgasm, at first, and then just, sort of, chasing more. Anything, really. Then I was wanting to find a good partner for a long time before I did," Shay said. "So I tried out a lot of toys. I had a lot of money and time on my hands."

            "Chasing," Delphine repeated. She liked this verb. Shay just made a soft "mm-hm" sound.

            "I don't have that toy anymore – the one that worked the first time," Shay said. "I wore it out. But I changed a lot before then and could use other stuff, too."

            Delphine smiled softly at this. Shay reached over then and pulled Delphine over towards herself. They kissed for a long moment. Shay grew thoughtful, and Delphine knew she was going to say something.

            "You want to try some of this stuff sometime?" Shay asked. Her tone came out so light, it seemed almost neutral, the softest invitation. She turned away from Delphine for a moment, as if to give her a second of privacy, then leaned back to look at her face again.

            "Yes. We should be lovers, I think," Delphine said. Shay smiled softly at her. She swallowed and worked her mouth before she said anything in response.

            "Me, too," Shay said. "What should we do?"

            "I don't know," Delphine said honestly.

            "Do you want me to generate options?" Shay said. Delphine laughed with a sort of delight at this idea. Shay raised an eyebrow slightly.

            "I'm really good at it," Shay said.

            "Sure," Delphine said.

            They made their way through about twenty minutes of Shay listing various sex acts and pointing at toys. At same point, Delphine leaned back and marveled at Shay for a long moment. She almost forgot to keep answering Shay's inquiries herself. Most of what she said was, yes, that she was interested. She found it hard to choose anything in particular, however.

            Shay finally ran out, Delphine thought. She took a deep breath. She pointed to one of the toys that worked two ways at once.

            "That's Cosima's favorite," Shay said. "You could come over and watch me use it on her sometime," Shay said, cavalierly. She glanced at Delphine's face, and she turned and grew a bit more attentive, as Delphine's entire expression changed.

            Delphine could feel her own heart pounding in response to this. She knew that Shay read a tension held now in her body. She saw Shay's eyebrow go up, and Shay smiled. She seemed almost to catch the mood from seeing it come over Delphine.

            "Is that idea appealing?" Shay asked her softly. Delphine did not answer for a minute. Shay leaned over and kissed her much harder than usual, just once, as if to feel what was underneath her expression. Delphine kissed her back and felt almost a little dizzy when Shay leaned back.

            "You would be interested in something like that?" Delphine asked.

            "I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't," Shay said. "To be honest, there's not a lot I wouldn't try at least once with sex. But… also… yeah, that idea is _very_ appealing. I always wanted to be with more than one partner at once. Us three is, like, even more than that. You know?"

            Delphine looked at Shay for a long moment. Shay leaned back and let her. She seemed remarkably relaxed for someone in the midst of facilitating a three-way sexual encounter. Delphine put her hand on Shay's hip.

            "You seem a little more relaxed about this than me," Delphine said.

            "I'm not relaxed," Shay said. "Here." She reached and took Delphine's hand and brought it to her chest. "Feel my heart," Shay said.

            Delphine could barely feel her heart, but she could feel that it was pounding beneath her palm. She sat and felt it for a moment. Then she turned back up to Shay and smiled softly. Shay was pushing her hair behind her ear.

            Delphine leaned in to kiss her again.   After they kissed for a while, Shay shoved the toys into it and dragged the basket out of the way.   They moved lower in the bed, so they could be nearer to one another. When Delphine knew it was drawing on the time for her to leave, she settled them down and out of making out a bit.

            They lay in close with their arms around one another. Shay ran her hand over Delphine's thigh again, as if to feel its shape and whatever it was that she could feel underneath it. Delphine thought there really was something distinct in Shay's touch, as Cosima always used to say. She could not describe it herself either. Delphine saw a question form in Shay's body. She leaned back a bit and waited for her to speak.

            "Do you think that you'd be interested in letting me watch you with Cosima, as well?" Shay asked. Delphine could see the vibrant interest held under the calmness of her expression now. She thought about this for a moment. She nodded.

            "I might grow coy," Delphine said. Shay smiled at her softly. She lay quiet for a moment, and Delphine noticed that her breath came heavier than usual.

            "That might be okay," Shay said. She smiled at Delphine. Delphine felt a sudden, faint self-consciousness that they were talking about Cosima without her there.

            "Maybe I should take a turn and proposition Cosima this time," Shay said, as if reading her thoughts, or perhaps simply sharing them. Delphine laughed at her phrasing. "You've always been on the forefront of that task in the past," Shay said.

            "I think she'll be fine with trying it," Delphine said. Shay looked at Delphine more closely. She seemed a bit skeptical.

            "You think that already?" Shay asked.

            "Sure. Why not?" Delphine said. She saw Shay think for a long moment.

            "I just think she's going to be overwhelmed or something," Shay said.

            "By the idea or the experience?" Delphine said.

            "Mmm… both," Shay said.

            "She's too open-minded and rational," Delphine said vaguely. Shay actually laughed at her a bit. Delphine turned towards her. She looked entirely unconvinced.

            "Not to get overwhelmed?" Shay said. "Everyone gets that way."

            "I just don’t' see her saying no, I guess," Delphine said. "But that would be okay." She put her hand on Shay's arm, as if to assure herself that Shay would be all right with this.

            "Of course," Shay said. "I don't think she'll say no either." She went quiet, and it seemed like she couldn't really say what she meant. Delphine felt like she should go with Shay's instinct on this.

            "Do you think it matters which of us brings it up with her?" Delphine said.

            "Not in any major way," Shay said. "Let's just both talk to her about it whenever it comes up, okay?"

            "Okay," Delphine said.

            They kissed a few more times. Shay got the basket put away beside the bed. Delphine got her stuff together and her coat on. They shared one last kiss before Delphine headed out for the night.

 

            Delphine picked up Cosima and took the two of them home. She listened to Cosima's account of her night with Scott and Megan and some of their gamer friends. Cosima tried her best to edit out the gaming parts and focus on what Delphine would be interested in, even if she had to gloat briefly about owning everyone there, yet again.

            Delphine was quiet after Cosima finished. As they drove the rest of the way home, she thought about her exchange with Shay. Cosima seemed to notice her reticence. She did not say anything but gave her space to have her thoughts.

            As they made themselves some tea, later that night, Delphine thought she might as well bring things up with Cosima now instead of later. She watched Cosima drag herself up onto a stool. She watched her for a moment before she said anything.

            "How would you feel about the idea of you, me, and Shay all getting together at the same time to see what it's like?" Delphine said. To Delphine's astonishment, Cosima looked almost panicked in that first moment of her response.

            "Mm… like… what do you mean?" Cosima said.

            She practically pivoted off the stool and landed on her heel and twisted her body around a bit at the waist. She didn't seem to know if she wanted to be on or off of it. She stood finally and brought her hands around in front of her. For half a second, Delphine thought she might bolt and go into the other room.

            "You mean like all three of us have sex?" Cosima said in a slightly manic rush very near to a stutter.

            Delphine gave a soft laugh. She just stared at her a moment. Cosima obviously read that she had heard what she had thought in her expression. Cosima's eyes became a bit wider, and she shook her head.

            "Oh, my God. Holy shit," Cosima said. "This is happening. Oh, my God." She put her hands to the sides of her head for a second and shook it a bit harder now.

            Delphine could not help but laugh even harder. Apparently, Shay was right. Cosima took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She got intense and serious, as if to sober herself from her initial response.

            "This is cool," Cosima said. "I'm cool with this."

            Delphine came and pulled Cosima in close. She hooked and arm around her waist and took up some of her weight. Cosima looked up into her face for a moment.

            "It's okay if you don't like the idea," Delphine said. Cosima stared at her for a second. Then she took Delphine's face in her hands and just kissed her.

            Delphine got a little unsteadied for a moment. She put her other arm around Cosima and gained her balance. Cosima kissed her passionately, already, and Delphine felt herself caught up in her response. Cosima's hands held her hard and pulled at her, as if she could draw her any closer by trying in this way. After a few minutes, Delphine heard herself give a slight groan.

            Delphine practically lifted Cosima and turned them to push her into the wall.   She bent her knees somewhat and pushed into Cosima now. She had her hands free and put them to Cosima's face and her chest, then brought them to her waist again to draw her hips forward and bend her back and press her shoulders into the wall.

            When Delphine stood back, she felt almost winded. She had the thought to turn off the stove and take Cosima upstairs. She could tell that Cosima read this in her face. She remembered what they had been talking about before, all of a sudden. She had actually forgotten about this for a moment.

            Delphine garnered her resolve for a moment, so she could turn away from Cosima to shut off the stove. At the expression Delphine made when she turned back to her, Cosima stepped towards her already. Delphine drew her into her arms again and tried to bolster herself to get them upstairs.

            "So can I take this as a sign you're not horrified by that idea?" Delphine said. Cosima managed to shake her head no to this. Delphine dropped the conversation for tonight.

            She dragged Cosima up into a kiss and an almost hard embrace. She felt Cosima moan, as her body was stretched out against Delphine's. They let go only long enough to get themselves up the stairs to their bed.

 

            Delphine read the text that Shay had sent in response, after she said they were about to head her way, as she came down the stairs. She could never quite read Shay's tone from her text messages, but this one seemed fine, maybe a little more excited than usual. She put her phone away and looked up at Cosima, as she heard her voice.

            "Be cool about this," Cosima said. "Everybody has to stay cool." Delphine watched her for a moment with her eyebrow raised before she realized that Cosima was actually talking to herself. Somehow, she had not heard Delphine come down the stairs and did not realize that Delphine was standing behind her.

            Delphine more or less snuck in and put her arm around Cosima's waist. She made her jump, at first. Then Cosima leaned back into Delphine. She got herself turned around and held onto Delphine's arms as they kissed for a long moment.

            "I will drive, and you can just freak out completely on the way there, after we get into the car," Delphine said. Cosima took a deep breath. She looked almost spooked with how excited she was.

            "I might," Cosima said.

            "It will be okay," Delphine said and gave her one last kiss. She let her go and went and got her coat and bag. Cosima grabbed her stuff and got it on with almost frantic movements.

            "Hang on," Cosima said. She ran upstairs for just a minute, then she darted back down. She ran into the kitchen then.

            "You're like a wild rabbit darting about," Delphine said. Cosima held her hands out and shifted left and right, like she was trying not to topple over. She almost shook herself, as she threw on her coat.

            "I'm ready," Cosima said. Delphine just smiled at her for another moment, half expecting her to run off again. Then she opened the door.

            Delphine took a deep breath herself when she got out of the car. She felt a bit nervous, she thought, all of a sudden. She pressed her hand to her stomach and felt that there was excitement mixed in with the feeling, as well. She realized that Cosima came around the car after her.

            Cosima took her hand in her own. She gave one, deep laugh that made Delphine smile and forget her anxiety. She led them both in a sort of exaggerated, ambling step towards Shays' apartment.

            "Hey!" Cosima said when Shay opened the door. Shay opened the door out and practically dragged the two of them into her place. Shay and Cosima hugged and swayed in it a little, and Shay kissed Cosima on the cheek. They seemed terribly excited to see one another.

            Delphine almost looked away, but then realized that she actually probably shouldn't. She would have to get used to letting herself watch them openly. The two of them smiled at one another, and Delphine saw that Shay realized how ecstatic Cosima was. She wondered if this was what it was usually like between them and couldn't really quite guess.

            Shay did not bother to let go of Cosima's arm as she leaned over to kiss Delphine on both cheeks. They smiled at one another, and Cosima laughed again. Shay seemed to take a moment to steady herself now with the two of them having arrived.

            "Let's have a drink," Shay said. She went to open a bottle of red wine she already had down that sat on the table. Delphine went into the kitchen to grab a couple of glasses from the dish rack and reached up to get one more from where they were kept up high.

            As they poured some glasses of wine, Cosima sort of whirled around the apartment and looked at things as if she had never seen them before. She ambled back to the table to take up her glass when it was ready for her. By instinct, they all touched their glasses.

            "What should we toast to?" Delphine said.

            They were all silent for a just a moment.

            "Cosima's body," Shay said.

            She gave the softest laugh after she said this. Shay and Delphine shared a glance, and Delphine raised her glass and cocked her head a bit with a grin, then took a drink. Cosima laughed a deep, single laugh and sort of ducked afterwards, as she took a drink and tried not to lose any wine from her glass, as she sprang back up from having bent her knees to keep a lid on her sheer eagerness.

            Delphine stood up straight with her hand pressed to the middle of her stomach. She took a long drink from her wine. They were all somewhat quiet as they stood and finished a first glass in a bit of a rush. Delphine poured the three of them a second one.

            "How are we going to get this going?" Delphine said. Shay sat her glass down immediately.

            "Here," Shay said. She stood up straight and seemed slightly more assertive than usual. "Everybody go that way," Shay said and pointed left. She reached out after she said this and took Cosima's glass and put it down. Then she took Cosima by the arms.

            Shay looked at Cosima's expression for just a moment as she leaned into her and kissed her. Delphine put down her own glass and nearly lost her breath as she watched the two of them kiss. Shay made the kiss a soft but deep and lingering one. The precise quality of it struck Delphine. They seemed to stand and breath easily, even as they leaned into each other. She realized how close they were in height for the first time.

            Shay leaned back, then. Delphine recognized that she was waiting, and sort of snapped out of her stupor. Shay's look seemed patient and soft. Delphine moved over and leaned down. She felt herself smile, as Cosima began to lean in towards her. Cosima gave a single laugh.

            Delphine almost tried to remain self-aware as they kiss one another, but she realized immediately that this was impossible. She let herself go into it instead, and only after they stood away from their kiss, and she watched Cosima open her eyes again and smile slowly, did she think about Shay watching them.

            Shay's expression seemed somewhat astonished to Delphine. Her lips were held parted, and she took in a deep breath. She let it out slowly. She licked her lips briefly and stood up a bit.

            Delphine reached and took Shay by the hand and put her other hand to her waist, as Shay bent herself back a little in order to meet with Delphine as she leaned in to kiss her. Their kiss felt almost soft to Delphine, after she kissed Cosima. They glanced at each other afterwards.

            Both of them turned towards Cosima. She was leaning back and put her hands to the sides of her head. Her eyes were wide. She looked like she might be going to pass out. She waved her hand at the two of them.

            "You got to breath into it," Shay said softly. Cosima let her breath out in a rush. She drew in another almost shaky breath.

            "Easier said than done," Cosima said. She reached and took another long drink of her wine. "I wish I had smoked," Cosima said.

            "You want to?" Shay said. Cosima glanced at Delphine. Delphine gave her a gesture that meant, _Why not?_

            "Yeah," Cosima said as if someone had offered her a serious reprieve. Shay went to get stuff together, so Cosima could smoke. Delphine took her glass and went and sat on the couch.

            "Just a tiny bit," Cosima directed Shay. She took a single hit off of a little glass pipe of Shay's. She held it. She pressed her hand to her chest and seemed to be thinking for a long moment.

            "Are feeling pressured?" Shay said.

            "No," Cosima said. She let the smoke out and took a deep breath. She seemed to be relaxing a bit already. "My mind just can't handle this much at once. I got to like open up." She fluttered her hand next to her head.

            Delphine saw Shay suppress a laugh at this. She kept it in. She reached and touched Cosima in the center of her chest.

            "Breathing might help," Shay said.

            "Yeah, true," Cosima said. Her voice seemed steadier to Delphine. She seemed to decide, then, and put the pipe and lighter down without taking another hit. She made herself take one, deep breath. She smiled at Shay more softly after this. She had her hands resting on her sides.

            Shay turned to Delphine. She pointed at herself and to Cosima in a tiny, swift gesture. Delphine took her meaning and gave her a faint but eager nod. Cosima saw this out of the corner of her eye and turned to look closer at Delphine. Shay stepped into her, before Cosima could think and drew her in close to herself.

            Shay ran her hands along her body with an almost heavy touch. Delphine knew the feel of a touch like this from Shay, and she saw how it seemed to steady Cosima. Shay watched her expression, then she drew Cosima into a kiss. Delphine heard Cosima give the softest moan from where they stood, and Cosima's hands came to hold onto Shay.

            Delphine realized she needed to put her glass aside in order to watch them. She let herself sink back into the couch and held one wrist to keep her hands propped over her head. The sight of Cosima and Shay kissing made her body feel almost heavy with the feel of it. She could not hold another thought and would probably have just let her glass drop eventually.

            When their lips parted, Cosima leaned her head into Shay's shoulder for a moment. They were turned a bit so that Cosima faced away from Delphine slightly. Shay glanced over at Delphine and made a slight okay sign with one hand. Delphine gave a severe nod and gave her an okay back.

            Shay leaned back a bit and focused on Cosima then. She reached to tip her face back up. Cosima smiled and gave a huff of calmer laughter. She seemed almost shy. Shay smiled at her and drew her into a hug. They swayed in the embrace for a moment.

            They stood back from one another. Shay stepped back slowly. She held onto Cosima's hands, then let them go. Cosima looked over her as she stood with her hands on her hips. She pressed her lips together.

            Cosima turned then in order to see Delphine. As she did, she brought a hand to her neck and seemed almost embarrassed for a moment. Delphine watched as Cosima's expression grew lighter and more open at the sight of Delphine. Delphine grinned at her. Cosima's hand dropped, and she stood there for a moment.

            Some kind of communication must have passed between the two of them, because Delphine sat up already just as Cosima came over to her. She climbed onto her lap with a knee on each side of her. They kissed each other with a type of abandon that seemed almost to override all their mutual timidity about their evening. With that, they had sort of established themselves in the moment. Delphine found herself grinning as she looked into Cosima's smiling face. Cosima kissed her a few more times, as if for good measure.

            Cosima leaned back a bit then, and they both came to more. Delphine glanced over at Shay, who was leaning into the table and looked almost astonished. Shay saw Delphine looking at her. She gave a soft smile and shook her head faintly. She blinked heavily. Delphine thought she could relate to the expression Shay made just now, almost overwhelmed with witnessing the two of them. She and Shay shared a long look now. Delphine turned to Cosima and shifted. Cosima read the gesture and climbed off of her.

            Delphine stood up beside her. She looked at Shay again. Shay came closer, and the two of them seemed to understand one another. Shay reached and held Delphine's wrist for just a moment.            

            Delphine simply turned towards Cosima. Without a word, she pulled Cosima in between the two of them. She heard Cosima make a gasp as she did. Delphine kissed her again a few times, then she turned her around. She pulled hard at Cosima's hips, as she bent her knees slightly. Cosima raised one arm behind her to hold onto Delphine's shoulder. Delphine ran her hand along the curve in Cosima's hip, which made her give a sound. She pressed her hand firmly into Cosima's low stomach.

            Delphine leaned in to kiss softly at Cosima's neck. She followed along the line of her shoulder. Delphine reached out her other hand to Shay. She felt Shay's hand on her arm immediately. As Delphine drew Shay forward, she thought that Cosima's knees might actually give out. She put her arm around her waist and held her almost hard, as she leaned back to take up some of her weight.

            Delphine placed her hand on Shay's hip, as Shay leaned in to kiss the other side of Cosima's neck. Delphine could feel that Shay pressed her hands to Cosima's chest at first. She ran her hands down over Cosima's sides. Delphine could feel Cosima's body actually shake in her arms.

            Delphine let go of her carefully. She leaned back just enough, as she pushed Cosima forward to unzip the back of her dress. She ran her hands over Cosima's shoulders to draw the dress down off them. She kissed along her back over the top of her shoulder blades. She felt Cosima's body trembling under her lips as she did this.

            Shay got the edges of the fabric of her dress and drew it down over Cosima's arms. She kept it slow and stepped in to kiss her lips when it came down by her waist. Shay knelt down then to pull the dress down over Cosima's legs. She unzipped her boots, and Delphine almost dragged her up out of her clothing. She turned and sat Cosima down on the couch, and she kissed her again as she did. Cosima's hands came to her face and held her hard.

            Cosima sat back, and she looked almost serious with how overcome she was to Delphine. Delphine stood up. She turned and ran her hand along the side of Shay's neck, as Shay put a hand to Delphine's waist. They kissed each other, and Delphine turned afterwards to see Cosima, whose eyes were barely held open they were so heavy. Her lips were parted in a look of overwhelmed awe. She was leaned all the way back and looked like she might faint on the couch.

            Delphine took all this in and thought that she seemed fine. She focused on Shay, and they kissed again. The two of them had never undressed one another before, and Delphine felt almost shy for a moment as she reached to pull the edge of Shay's shirt up from under the waist of her pants at the one place that it was tucked.

            Shay held onto her wrists for a moment. She leaned in to kiss Delphine once and put her hands on her shoulders, so Delphine could start to raise up her shirt. She stepped back and let her take it off of her. Shay stepped into Delphine. She ran a hand up along her spine, and then managed to unzip her dress so gently that Delphine did not feel it until it was loose on her shoulders. Shay put her hand against the side of Delphine's face and then ran it down to her chest.

            The two of them became swept up in it, as they undressed one another for the first time. Shay reached up and drew the straps of Delphine's bra down her arms. She leaned in to kiss her while she worked her arms out of it and shifted it around to the front to take it off. Delphine focused all of her attention for a moment on the precise quality of Shay's touch. All of it felt much like her kissing, a gentle, soft unfolding that held a depth and a passion in it that could become heavy and still feel far from unnerving.

            Shay turned around for a moment and pulled her hair away, and Delphine un-worked the clasps on her bra. As Shay's back shifted, Delphine noticed how the muscles moved. They were uniquely defined from her yoga practice. Delphine could see the anatomy of her back right on the surface.

            "You can see your teres minor in your back," Delphine said in a tone of delighted discovery. She touched the muscles on both sides with the tips of her fingers as she said this. Shay laughed softly. Delphine grew embarrassed and waved her hand in front her face, as Shay turned back around. "Sorry," Delphine said. "That is not sexy."

            "I honestly thought the same thing the first time we were together," Cosima said from the couch. Delphine felt less embarrassed by her intrusively scientific observation. Shay actually looked as if she thought all of this was endearing, and she turned away and held in a laugh at both of them now. Delphine looked at Cosima, and they both laughed openly at themselves.

            Shay grew serious again as she put her hands to Delphine's hips. She seemed to stall for a just a moment, then she worked her fingers under the edge of her underwear and bent down to get her naked. Delphine knelt down in front of her after she stood up again. She ran her hand up Shay's thigh, and she looked up and saw her grip her jaw in response. Shay braced her hand on Delphine's shoulder. Then she leaned down to kiss her as she held onto Delphine's upturned face for a moment. Delphine pulled off the last of her clothes, and she let her cheek rub against Shay's stomach as she finished.

            When Delphine stood up, Shay held herself back a bit. She looked over Delphine's body and then turned to the side. Delphine saw her swallow, as she seemed to take a moment to process all of this. She turned back again and looked at her more openly.

            Delphine waited a moment, as she watched Shay's response. Then she reached out for her almost tentatively. Shay stepped in and took one of her wrists in her hand. She drew Delphine's arm around her as they came against one another naked for the first time.

            Delphine turned her body just a bit, so she could get low enough to pull Shay right in against herself. Shay's back was held bent now, so she could turn herself up to bring her face to Delphine's. Delphine let her hands run down along the muscle structure in her back and tried to keep it more of a sensuous gesture. She let her hands run down over the bones in her hips and lower before coming around to her hips in the front. Shay exhaled and gave the faintest moan at this. She tipped her face forward into Delphine' shoulder.

            Delphine brought her hands up Shay's back and reached around to push her hair away from her face and off her shoulders. She leaned back to see Shay's expression. Shay made the softest smile. She seemed nearly overwhelmed, and Delphine just held onto her for a long moment.

            Shay gathered herself a bit and put her hands on Delphine's arms. She stepped back and actually leaned into the edge of the table. She seemed almost to be catching her breath. She looked at Cosima on the couch and smiled.

            Delphine turned to see Cosima grinning over at Shay and leaning all the way back into the couch with her arms propped over her head. Delphine had the idea that she ought to get them all in Shay's bed. Her eyes were trailing over Cosima's body. She was still wearing tights and underwear. When Delphine's glance came to Cosima's face, Cosima grinned, and Delphine saw how eager she was for Delphine to come down and get her.

            So Delphine lost track of her plan. She knelt down in front of Cosima on the couch. Cosima pressed her thighs in against Delphine as Delphine ran her hands up along Cosima's legs. The feel of it made Cosima press herself back into the couch and make a heavy sound of tolerating the feel of it. Delphine felt herself grinning in response.

            Delphine pulled off Cosima's tights almost roughly. She let her fingers rake down Cosima's thighs as she did. Cosima sucked in her breath, then she leaned forward to grab Delphine and make Delphine kiss her. Delphine came up overtop of her at once and pressed her body hard against Cosima's, which pressed her down into the cushions of the couch. They grew lost in their kissing now, and Delphine drew away the last of Cosima's clothes almost rough, and only managed to not rip them out of sheer luck.

            Delphine kissed Cosima's throat and her breasts quickly. She felt the sound of Cosima's voice in her throat against her lips and only noticed this fully as she moved down lower. She took one of Cosima's knees and put it over her shoulder. She pressed her lips into Cosima's body and pushed Cosima up into the couch as her body strained back.

            Delphine barely got a handle on herself, as she realized with absolute certainty that Cosima would not be able to tolerate this without climaxing for more than a few minutes. She went on for only a few moments longer. She got herself to lean back, because she knew Cosima would not want to be taken this fast. Delphine got herself to stand up and away from Cosima.

            Cosima sat up and shook her head. She grasped the back of Delphine's leg, almost in gratitude as she steadied herself. Delphine got a few deep breaths, as she got herself under more self-restraint. She reached down and ran her hand over Cosima's shoulder, as Cosima leaned her forehead against Delphine's thigh. Cosima looked up at Delphine, and she gave a slow blink and a grin. Delphine knew that she was all right at this. She turned back towards Shay. Shay looked almost faint, as she leaned against the table.

"Do you want to do this with me?" Delphine said.

            "Hell, yes," Shay said. She stood up from the table at once. She stalled for a moment before she came over. Delphine turned back to Cosima.

            "You want this?" Delphine said. Cosima nodded up at her with a slow, heavy nod. She closed her eyes and leaned back into Delphine's leg. Delphine gave her a moment, then she helped drag Cosima up off the couch to stand again. She pulled Cosima's back against her chest and held her hard against herself.

            Delphine reached her hand out for a moment to draw Shay up to the two of them. Shay put her hands on Cosima's waist, and Delphine felt Cosima's knees grow weaker once more. Shay leaned in to kiss Cosima for a while. She let her hands run down over Cosima's body in a slow and steady movement. Cosima's body seemed almost to relax back into Delphine.

            Shay kissed her way down Cosima's body and knelt in front of her. Delphine had an arm around Cosima's waist and the other across her chest to hold her shoulder on the other side. As Shay put her mouth to Cosima's body, Delphine almost leaned back to stretch her body out. Cosima gave a groan, and her body shook against Delphine. She held onto her arm and reached the other hand down to hold onto Shay's shoulder.

            Delphine could barely see Shay run her hands down along Cosima's thighs, as she pressed her mouth into her. After a prolonged moment, Shay stood up again. She stood back and reached out to touch Cosima on the stomach as she looked at her.

            Delphine let Cosima go more slowly this time. Cosima sat down on the couch when she did, as if her body had grown heavy. Delphine turned and leaned down to see her more closely, as she took Cosima's face in her hands and turned it up towards herself.  She saw that tears had formed in her eyes. She ran her thumbs in under her eyes, across her cheeks. She bent down to kiss Cosima once before she stood back a little again.

            "Don't let us overwhelm you," Delphine said.

            Cosima nodded somewhat. But Delphine held her position and looked closer at her. She became almost concerned. So Cosima pulled herself to edge of the couch and nodded again.

            "Okay. I won't," Cosima said, "I got this."

            "Okay," Delphine said after a moment of searching Cosima's face. She took Cosima's hands and stood her up and pulled her in against herself. They embraced one another for a long moment. Shay placed her hands on both of their waists.

            "Let's get in my bed," Shay said softly.

            "Laying down would be good," Cosima managed to say with what seemed a considerable effort.

            Delphine let her go once more. Cosima turned and led the way and practically fell into the bed as she dragged herself up into it. She settled back and grew a bit more relaxed Delphine thought by the look of her.

            Both Shay and Delphine climbed into the bed. Shay sat up. Delphine came in to kiss Cosima once and lay propped up on her elbow after she did.

"How do you want to do this?" Delphine said to both of them.

            "Let me put something on," Shay said. She put her hand on Cosima's stomach. "Okay?" Shay said to Cosima.  

            Cosima nodded to her heavily. Shay pressed her own lips together as she looked at Cosima's face for a moment. Then she leaned in slowly and kissed her once. Delphine felt her breath come in almost a sigh as she watched the two of them.

            Shay moved away to the edge of the bed, and Delphine turned to wach her for a moment. She looked back at Cosima. Cosima reached out and put her hand to the side of Delphine's face and dragged her in to kiss her. Delphine came in over her somewhat. She got both of Cosima's hands tangled into her own and pressed them into the bed.

            Shay came back up into the bed with them. Cosima leaned up to see what she was wearing. Shay pressed her hair behind one ear.

            "I can't really handle your favorite," Shay said.

            "This right here is my favorite," Cosima said.

            "Already?" Delphine teased.

            "Yes," Cosima said.

            "I can come in from behind," Shay said.

            She leaned in at once and kissed Cosima passionately. Cosima groaned just faintly and put her hand to the back of Shay's head. Her back arched forward as Shay pulled away. Shay looked at her for a long moment with a searching look, and Cosima turned herself over onto her side.

            Shay came in close behind her. She kissed Cosima's shoulder and put her hand on her hip for a long moment. Delphine sat back, raised onto one arm, and just watched. Shay pushed a bit at Cosima's shoulder in order to turn Cosima partly onto her stomach. Shay reached down in between her legs. Cosima gasped and moaned immediately, as Shay leaned in to kiss her back again. Her touches against Cosima's body seemed incredibly gentle to Delphine.

            Delphine found it almost remarkable as Shay moved herself around and pressed into Cosima with what appeared to be the same sort of gentleness. Shay turned them more onto their sides, so that Cosima's body was held almost open to Delphine. She got her arms settled around Cosima and figured out how to brace herself so she could move her own hips.

            Delphine slipped her own body in close to lay in front of Cosima. She held her hand for a moment and looked closely at Cosima's face. Cosima's eyes were nearly closed, and she tried to open them to look at Delphine. Delphine touched her face and leaned in to kiss her, so Cosima could close her eyes.

            Delphine pressed her hands against Cosima's breasts. She felt her draw in her breath in a kind of shuddering gasp within their kiss. After a while, she touched her stomach and then brought one hand between Cosima's legs. She touched her gently after first, almost grazing her body. Cosima almost pressed her away as she pushed hands against her in response. She grasped Delphine's shoulder and from the quality of her grip, Delphine could tell that she was nearly overcome with pleasure.

            Delphine moved over to whisper in Cosima's ear. She spoke in to her in French on a sort of instinct, and at the end of it, she told her to open her legs. Cosima knew enough French to understand, and she responded at once. Delphine moved down in the bed right afterwards.

            "That is so hot," Shay said as if she could not help but say it. Cosima gave a single huff of laughter even in the midst of all this. Then she gave almost a faint scream, as Delphine placed her mouth on her body again. Shay sort of dragged her over herself a bit more so Delphine could get to her body more easily.

            Delphine could feel that Cosima was not going to last long like this, but she thought that it did not matter now. So she pressed her mouth into her as she ran her hands up over her body. She heard Cosima cry out now. She tried to match her own movements to those she could feel as Shay pressed into Cosima's body.

            Cosima came to a climax, and Delphine could already feel, as she came down from it, that she would be able to have more. She came up and pressed her mouth into Cosima's. They kissed each other almost hard and quite deeply. Delphine heard Shay give out a slow breath that she must have held as she watched the two of them.

            As soon as Delphine thought Cosima could handle it, she placed her hand back between her legs. Cosima pressed against her and back into Shay. Delphine kissed her hard now, and she felt Cosima's cries of pleasure as they came muffled by their kissing. Cosima held onto her and shook almost violently, as she came after only a short time to another climax.

            Delphine let go their kiss, as Cosima's body released its tension again. Shay's movements were far gentler now, she could feel, and she put her arm over Cosima's waist to hold Shay's hip and feel it more clearly. Cosima pulled Delphine into herself. They kissed gently now. She did not want to stop, Delphine could feel, but she needed them to move this gently for a while, so all three of them did.

            Shay came up on her elbow to watch Cosima and Delphine kiss. Delphine watched her expression as she looked down over all of their bodies in the bed. She saw Shay's jaw gripping each time she pressed herself into Cosima, and she saw her press her lips together.

            Delphine got herself up onto her own elbow. Shay leaned in so the two of them could kiss one another again over Cosima's shoulder. Cosima moaned at this, and her hand came up to touch the side of Delphine's face and then moved over to Shay's. Somehow, the softness of their kisses made it easier to keep on moving gently against Cosima. Shay kissed Cosima's shoulder and neck, and Delphine leaned down a moment to kiss her breasts.

            As Cosima came to a final climax, she shuddered and seemed entirely overwhelmed. Delphine leaned up to kiss Shay once more in a kiss that lingered, as Cosima came to one last, finishing moment of being lost in pleasure within both of their arms. They lay together still for a moment afterwards, before Delphine shifted back and lay down beside Cosima again.

            Shay drew herself away from Cosima, carefully. Delphine heard her shift on the bed and toss the toy away off the side. She saw her hand on Cosima's hip as she lay in close behind her. The room seemed remarkably still, as they lay unmoving for a long moment.

            Cosima started to turn finally, and both Shay and Delphine moved out a bit, so she could have room and lay on her back. She pressed her hands to her forehead and then to her face. She held her hands in front of her face for a moment, and they were still shaking. Delphine laughed softly, and Shay reached to grasp one Cosima's hands gently.

            "I cannot believe that I didn't pass out," Cosima said. She began to sit up a bit. "I need a drink of water."

            "Me too," Shay said. She was going to get up to go and get it. Cosima pushed her back down slightly, as she made her way off the bed.

            "I'll get it," Cosima said as she did. "I need like a two-minute breather." When she stood, she made a sound. "Shit. It's like my legs don't work," Cosima said, as she made her way across the living room. She held hard onto the back of the couch as she did.

            Delphine leaned back and took a deep breath. She glanced over at Shay and smiled. Shay smiled back at her and then reached out to hold her hand. Cosima stood and drank most of a glass of water at the sink. She filled the glass again and then another glass and brought them both back to the bed. Shay and Delphine sat up and took them, as Cosima climbed in and fell back again. She still drew her breath in deep, as if she were still recovering.

            Shay took the glasses when they were finished and put them away to the side on a low shelf. Delphine sat up one arm for a moment to look around at the room and the three of them in the bed. Shay lay herself down again. Delphine let herself slide down into the bed, and they all lay quiet for a long time.

            A while later, Delphine saw that Shay's hand fell to her stomach, and it seemed to jump back after it did. She patted at her stomach almost tenderly as if to feel it. She pressed harder to feel her body more. She drew in a deep breath.

            "I honestly don't think I've ever been this turned on in my whole life," Shay said as she pressed her hand into her body.  

            "There's a simple cure for that," Delphine said.

            "Should I get you?" Cosima said as she sat herself up a bit.

            Delphine smiled at Cosima's sudden burst of energy. She had seen Cosima spring back from practically collapsing after sex much like this before. Shay took a deep breath and made a slow response.  
            "If you'd be into it," Shay said and looked at Delphine.

            "I would be," Delphine said.

            There was a brief pause as everyone took stock of everyone else's consent for a moment. Then Cosima hauled herself up at once to bring her body over Shay's. Cosima did not press down into Shay like she would have with Delphine. She kept herself lifted up over her and leaned down to kiss her, as Shay put her arms around her neck. She moved her mouth down over Shay's throat and the middle of her chest.

            From the way Shay held onto her, Delphine could almost see the weight of the desire still held in her body. Cosima seemed to feel it out quickly, as well. She got herself lower in the bed and put a hand between Shay's legs this quickly after starting. Shay's eyes closed. She reached down and let one hand move over Cosima's hair. Cosima leaned in to press her mouth into Shay's body.

            Delphine felt her own body tense as she watched. Shay remained relaxed. She tipped her head back for a moment, then she leaned forward to look down. Cosima reached to take one of Shay's hands in her own. Shay watched their hands as their fingers entwined, and she swallowed.

            Shay turned then to glance at Delphine. After she looked away from her, she seemed more overwhelmed. Delphine came up to lay alongside her in the bed. Shay looked over at her more openly now. And Delphine could see that she did feel shy and nearly overwhelmed.            

            So Delphine reached and put a hand to her chest, across her collarbone. She leaned in slowly to kiss Shay with a tender, almost searching kiss. Shay seemed grow almost thoughtful at the feel of this. She had never felt anyone kiss her at the same time that she felt someone going down on her before. Delphine remained in close for a long moment. When she leaned back, the anxiety in Shay's expression had faded out and her look had softened. She closed her eyes for a moment simply in pleasure.

            Delphine watched as Shay seemed to breath the pleasure from Cosima's mouth on her up into the rest of her body. She grew what seemed incredibly heavy with the feel of it. Her lips were held parted and her eyes almost closed. After a while, Shay pressed her shoulders into the bed and made a sound, as the pleasure of Cosima's touch seemed to flare up within her body. She shifted and seemed to try to draw it in deeper and tolerate as much of the sensation as fully as she could. She looked at Delphine now and seemed uninhibited about being watched. She reached to touch Delphine's face for just a moment.

            Delphine looked down to see Shay's stomach as it began to shudder. She reached, as she looked at her face to see if it was okay, to feel this. Shay closed her eyes and put her hand over Delphine's for a moment, then she brought her hand back to hold onto Cosima again.

            Delphine had never been able to watch a lover like this, so uninterrupted by anything else that was happening. She felt that the movement of the muscles in her stomach came almost like the flickering of a flame against so many wisps from a wind.

            Shay reached out to get Delphine to come in and kiss her more. Shay grew overcome then, it seemed, and she had to stop to drag Cosima up to kiss her, as if overcome with the desire for this suddenly. Cosima seemed prepared for this, as if it happened often when she went down on Shay. They kissed several times, as Delphine watched the two of them. Cosima seemed torn between both acts.  

            Cosima leaned back onto her arm. Shay looked up at the two of them. She smiled at them almost shyly. Her eyebrow flicked up, as if she were just taking a moment to process what was happening in her bed at this moment. Shay took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. Delphine saw her desire grow heavy in her body again. Cosima shifted onto her elbow, and Delphine saw that Cosima actually looked physically tired.

            Delphine leaned in to kiss Shay once more. Shay seemed to read some of her intent just in how she moved. Her mouth met Delphine's and opened almost at once. Delphine licked her mouth and used her tongue and kissed more deeply than she probably ever had before. She leaned back and worked her lips after a long moment. Shay stared at her mouth with her eyes almost closed.

            "Should I have a turn?" Delphine said.

            Delphine smiled with one side of her mouth. Shay's eyebrows went up, and she blinked and then closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them again, and her hand slid to Cosima's neck. She nodded heavily. Delphine glanced at Cosima, who leaned her head down into Shay's shoulder at that same moment. Delphine could already tell that she was fully on board.

            Delphine could tell from Shay's expression that she was mulling over a thought. Delphine paused for a moment and looked more closely at her face. Shay blinked slowly, as if she had been caught. She looked away from Delphine's face. Delphine put her hand to Shay's stomach again and leaned in just a bit to get her to say what she was thinking. Shay looked almost embarrassed, but Delphine could already tell that she was going to say it before she spoke.

            "It's cool if it's like exclusive or something," Shay said, "But… would you speak French to me?" Cosima laughed against Shay. Shay ran her fingers into the spaces between Cosima's dreads, as she smiled up at Delphine and waited for her answer.

            "Sure, I will," Delphine said.

            She leaned in to kiss Shay as she thought of something. She just told her to open up for her and let herself come to a climax. She kept each phrase slow and broke it up between kisses. Shay gave a moan of pleasure as Delphine's mouth pressed into her own. Her other hand came to Delphine's hair.

            "That is totally hot," Cosima said, as if she were agreeing with Shay from earlier. She actually understood most of what Delphine said, which probably made it even more intense of an experience for her. Delphine leaned over and kissed Cosima hard once in almost a tease, before she moved down to press her mouth to Shay.

            Shay gave a sort of shuddering gasp right at the first. Cosima came up to make out with her, which made her sounds grow quieter. Shay's body started to shudder again after only a few minutes, and Delphine heard her voice break out in a series of cries that felt involuntary. Cosima pulled Shay close into her own arms, as she kept on kissing her. And Shay broke out into what seemed like a vivid climax that moved up and down through several stages before she finally lay back and seemed to have moved past it.

            Delphine kissed her softly for a prolonged moment. She ran her hands up over Shay's thighs and across her stomach. After a moment, she moved herself back up in the bed. She kept herself braced on one arm. Cosima was laying back with her eyes closed for a moment. Shay blinked slowly and shifted her body, as if letting herself slowly grow back to a complete calm again.

            "You are like crazy good at that," Shay said. Her voice came with its usual softness but also held a tone of astonishment. Delphine realized that she was speaking to her. She actually laughed and imagined that she might have blushed in response as she realized what Shay meant.

            "Oh, my God, right?" Cosima said. She came up onto her elbows. She looked over at Shay. "I've been trying to tell her that for years."

            "I don't even know what you do that's different," Shay said. She shook her head slightly. She seemed to grow thoughtful.

            "Exactly, Cosima said. "It's like both soft and firm at the same time."

            "Yeah, it is," Shay said.   Shay reached to put her hand in Delphine's hair at the back of her neck, beneath her ear. Cosima fell back into the bed.

            "That is so gratifying," Cosima said. Delphine laughed softly at the two of them, as she brought herself up higher in the bed. She slid in to lay down and let her breath out slowly as she did.  

            After a few minutes, Cosima gave a groan. Shay laughed at her already. Delphine lifted her head to see what it was about.

            "You want the middle," Shay said. Shay looked Delphine and shook her head in mock annoyance. She already shifted to let Cosima climb over her as she came up to take advantage of the opportunity.

            Cosima sighed as if she had just taken a cool drink as she settled into the middle again. Delphine laughed softly at the sound. She heard Shay give the slightest laugh, as well.

            Delphine looked over Cosima's body, and, as soon as their eyes met, they drew each other in close to kiss. They kept on kissing for a long while. Their kisses grew deeper even though they remained quite slow. Cosima gave a soft moan in their kiss.

            "Wow," Shay said.

            Delphine turned to look at her, when she could bring her lips away from Cosima's. Her eyes felt a bit unfocused for a moment, and she blinked. Shay was smiling at the two of them.

            "I don't think I've ever seen anyone kiss like that," Shay said. Delphine turned her head a bit to show that she did not understand. Cosima turned towards Shay. "Your kissing is, like, already sex." Delphine laughed at this. Cosima put her hands on Delphine's face. She drew her down to kiss her again, and their kisses became deep and uninhibited almost right away.

            "I agree," Cosima said after their lips parted again. Delphine lay herself down beside Cosima, and Cosima dragged herself up to sit braced on one arm.

            "Everything else is just extra," Cosima said as she looked over Delphine's body. Delphine laughed at this.

            Cosima ran her hand up Delphine's thigh all of a sudden and bent down to kiss the other one. Delphine grasped her shoulder. She forgot to breath for a moment.

            "Want some extra?" Cosima said. Her eyebrows flicked up, and Delphine found herself already staring at Cosima's mouth with her mind gone blank. Delphine turned to look at Shay, before Cosima seduced her entirely.

            "I'm down," Shay said. She cocked her head slightly as she said it.

            Cosima moved up a bit, so that she could kiss Delphine again. Delphine felt her body go stiff, as they kissed this time, and she knew that Cosima noticed. Cosima leaned back and looked to over her to figure out what Delphine was feeling.

            "I might get shy, actually," Delphine said. Cosima almost laughed.

            "After all this? Cosima said.

            "It's just complicated," Delphine said.

            "Here," Shay said. She came up and lay alongside of Delphine fully. "I think that shy can be okay."

            Shay put her hand to Delphine's chest. Then she leaned in and kissed Delphine gently. Delphine a slight moan come from deep in her own chest. She felt lost for a moment in kissing Shay. When she felt Cosima's hands touch her body, she thought it might become too much for her even right away.

            Cosima's touch came on her body gently, however. After a few moments, she felt Cosima pull at her to get her to turn more towards herself. Delphine came up onto her side, and Cosima tangled her legs with Delphine's. She came in to kiss Delphine's throat, and the feel of all these incredibly familiar touches on her body seemed to bring her down into this moment. She focused on what it was like to feel them as she kissed Shay.

            Shay made the experience of being witnessed easy for Delphine. Shay would glance down over her and watch Cosima, but then she would turn back and kiss Delphine's shoulder or neck or keep her face near to her body. She came in close so that her body lay against Delphine's. The feel of it at first made Delphine shiver, and she felt the hairs on her arms and neck stand up. Shay ran her hand, slowly, down Delphine's spine. The feel of this was somehow steadying. Delphine reached back to hold onto Shay.

            Cosima kissed Delphine and ran her hands over her body. She touched Delphine's breasts and leaned down to kiss them, until she finally felt Delphine's back bow with the feel of her mouth against her. Cosima came back up and pressed her mouth to Delphine's and put her hand between her legs.

            Delphine thought that it might be too much, but the feel of Cosima's hand felt almost a relief even right at once. She let herself lay still and just breathed for a long moment. She felt how Shay's hand came up to run down the length of her back again. She pressed her hand into Delphine's low back, which somehow seemed to amplify and deepen the sensation of Cosima's touch upon her.

            Cosima reached in to touch her inside and pressed forward, and Delphine gave a groan in response. She kept pressing towards the front of Delphine's body. Delphine almost felt dizzied by the sensations it caused in her body at the first.

            She felt Shay's hand held gripped in one of her own hands. She turned herself slightly in the bed, and Shay leaned in to kiss her once. Delphine felt that it grew easier to feel Cosima and Shay there with her both at the same time. She grew less abashed as they went on.

            When Delphine felt herself about to rise up into the beginnings of an orgasm, she turned herself over onto her back. Cosima could not resist and came up to kiss her deeply, and she got both hands on Delphine's body now. Cosima leaned back to watch her face, as Delphine lost herself completely as the experience of immense pleasure washed up through her body.

            Delphine had to lay back and allow her eyes to close. She looked at Cosima then and turned to see Shay watching the two of them. Shay smiled very softly, almost too overcome with it to manage to even make a smile. Delphine saw how her lips were held parted and her eyes heavy. A last wave of inhibition passed through her, and she turned and dragged Cosima up into a kiss as her body finished trembling.

            Cosima lay over Delphine for a moment. When Cosima leaned up again, she looked up and smiled softly at Delphine. Delphine could not help but laugh for a moment, and she put her hands over her face.

            "I can't believe that I am the shy one," Delphine said. Cosima tugged faintly at her wrist to get her to take her hand away. Cosima came in to kiss her once.  

            "You're also kind of the leader," Shay said softly beside her. Delphine looked to see Shay, as Shay settled her body down more into the bed and propped herself up on a pillow to lay on her side. She smiled at Delphine and her eyes seemed soft.

            "Am I?" Delphine said.

            "This was totally your idea at the beginning," Cosima said.

            "I don't remember it that way," Delphine said. Her voice came out slightly combative. Cosima laughed at her in response. "You're placing blame on me, when you were the one at the center of this in the first place."

            "I think it's more like credit, actually," Shay said. Cosima gave an mm-hm and nodded. She stared at Delphine's face for a moment.

            "She doesn’t really like it when you make it clear that she's in charge," Cosima said. "I nicknamed her 'the General' a few years back. Until she threatened to break up with me."

            "I distinctly remember this particular encounter being Shay's idea," Delphine said.

            Shay just smiled at the two of them softly. She gave a shrug and seemed a bit pleased at the thought. Cosima rolled over onto her back and stretched her body out with an exaggerated sound.

            "Female scientists are really good at sharing credit," Cosima said. "Too many of our contributions have been erased throughout history."

            "Lucky for me," Shay said.

            Delphine gave a huff of laughter. Shay lack back then. The three of them all stared up at the ceiling, as they experienced the feel of this room and the bed with all three of them in it.

            "I'm glad I'm alive," Cosima said. It was a joke she would make sometimes that they were both familiar with hearing. She liked to poke fun at her own near death experiences, now that they were in the past.

            "So are we," Delphine and Shay both said at once. They glanced over at one another after they said it. And they both smiled as they turned back to the ceiling.


End file.
